Glaceon-GX (Ultra Prism 39)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=GlaceonGXUltraMoon73.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=GlaceonGXSMPromo147.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=GlaceonGXHiddenFatesSV55.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |species=Glaceon |evostage=Stage 1 |evoicon=133 |evospecies=Eevee |evoname=Eevee |type=Water |hp=200 |weakness=Metal |retreatcost=2 |class=GX }} |rarity= |cardno=39/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=011/066}} |rarity= |cardno=141/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=067/066}} |rarity= |cardno=159/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=073/066}} |cardno=SM147|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=269/SM-P}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=027/150}} |rarity= |cardno=SV55/SV94|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=215/150}} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシアGX GlaciaGX) is a Stage 1 card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text and in play, in their hand, and in their discard pile have no Abilities, except for Freezing Gaze. }} |name=Frost Bullet |jname=フロストバレット |jtrans=Frost Bullet |damage=90 |effect=This attack does 30 damage to 1 of your opponent's Benched Pokémon. (Don't apply Weakness and Resistance for Benched Pokémon.) }} |name=Polar Spear-GX |jname=ポーラースピアGX |jtrans=Polar SpearGX |damage=50× |effect=This attack does 50 damage for each damage counter on your opponent's Active Pokémon. (You can't use more than 1 GX attack in a game.) }} Release information This card was included as a Regular card, a , and as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion, each with artwork by 5ban Graphics. A new print with different artwork by the same artist was 1 of 3 cards available in the from September 21, 2018. In Japan, this print was released as one of the and was 1 of 5 possible prizes players could redeem for 8 Play Points at participating 2019 Champion's League venues. These included the 2019 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 16, 2018. Play Points could be earned by participating in corner events. Eligible corner events included: *Festival Park – An area with various mini-games in which people could earn stamps by completing them. 3 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 4 stamps; 2 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 3 stamps; and 1 Play Point was awarded for accumulating 2 stamps. A maximum of 3 Play Points could be awarded at the Festival Park corner and only 1 stamp could be earned at each mini-game per day. *GX Starter Deck Limited Battle – Individual battles using 1 of the 9 pre-constructed . 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for those who played 3 matches or more, regardless of the outcome. *4-League Battle – A round-robin side event with groups of 4 people, with different regulation tiers available. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 2 additional Play Points awarded for a win, 3 points for 2 wins, and 5 points for 3 wins. *3 on 3 Battle – Teams of 3 people battle other teams in single matches. Teams with the highest number of wins per round stay on to challenge other teams. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 5 additional Play Points awarded to teams that won 3 rounds in a row. The SM-P Promotional print was later available at the 2019 Champion's League Certified Tournament, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on February 17, 2019. The structure of the side events differed somewhat to previous events in which Play Points could be won, requiring attendees to purchase Play Tickets to become eligible for entry into an event. 1 Play Ticket was distributed with the purchase of every 2 packs of from vendors. Attendees accumulating 8 Play Points from side events could choose to redeem this card from a selection 6 promotional cards. Details of these side events are as follows: Battle area: *Construction Gunslinger Battle – A single battle with guidance from staff if necessary. Victorious players can go on to challenge a further opponent. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. *Seize the Chance! Last Chance Battle! – Another Construction Gunslinger Battle held later in the day with double points on offer. 4 Play Tickets per entry, 2 Play Points for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for a win, and 6 points for 2 wins. *Construction 3 on 3 Gunslinger Battle – A single 3-player team battle. Victorious teams can go on to challenge another team. 6 Play Tickets per team, 2 Play Points for each participant, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. Amusement area: *Venue Stamp Rally – Entrants receive a sheet to fill with 5 stamps dotted around the venue hall. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per completed sheet, limited to 1 per person. *Find Pikachu – A card hit game that challenges participants to find a Pikachu card amongst other cards when arranged. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded for finding the Pikachu card. The final Champion's League meeting of the 2018-2019 season was held in Kyoto at the Kyoto Pulse Plaza on April 14, 2019. The rules regarding Play Point redemption in the Champion's League changed from this meeting so that each subsequent point bracket included prizes from the preceding bracket. Players accumulating 14 Play Points could select to redeem this card from the 6 promotional cards available as well as earning themselves all prizes from lower Play Point brackets. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2019 tournament, the 4-League Battle, and the Elementary School and Below Limited Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded to Junior League competitors for participating in the official Champion's League 2019 tournament and 6 Play Points were awarded to Senior and Master League competitors who participated in at least 3 qualifying round matches. A further 4 Play Points were awarded to Junior League competitors who achieved 2 consecutive wins at the First Stage during the qualifying round and 8 Play Points to Senior and Master League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. 8 Play Points were also awarded to Junior League competitors who reached the single-elimination finals. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the corner events. Participation points could be earned twice per entrant in the Elementary School and Below Limited Battle, with 2 more Play Points available to those who won a match. In the 4-League Battle, 2 more Play Points were awarded for 1 win, 4 points for 2 wins, and 6 points for a maximum of 3 wins. The domestic 2018-2019 season culminated in the 2019 Pokémon Japan Championships, held at the Makuhari Messe convention center, Chiba on June 8 and 9, 2019. This card was 1 of 6 Pokémon-GX cards players could select to redeem for 8 Play Points. Points could be earned by taking part in any of the following events: *Pokémon Japan Championships 2019 – The main event comprising qualifying rounds followed by single-elimination rounds. 2 Play Points were awarded for participation. 6 Play Points were awarded to Junior competitors advancing to the Second Stage during the first phase of the qualifying round, with an additional 6 Play Points on offer to those who progressed the second phase of the qualifying round. 12 Play Points were awarded to Senior and Master competitors achieving 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. *Special Cup – A side event played over a maximum of 6 rounds of Swiss, followed by top 4 single-elimination. 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for a win, 6 points for 2 wins, 8 points for 3 wins, 10 points for 4 wins, and 12 points for 5 wins. *4-player League Battle – A round-robin side event with groups of 4 people, with different regulation tiers available. 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with 2 additional Play Points awarded for a win, 3 points for 2 wins, and 4 points for 3 wins. *3 on 3 Battle – Teams of 3 people battle other teams in single matches. Teams with the highest number of wins per round stay on to challenge other teams. 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with 2 additional Play Points awarded to teams that won a match. The SM-P Promotional print was available once more in the final Sun & Moon Era Champion's League meeting hosted at the start of the 2019-2020 season: the 2020 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 22, 2019. It was 1 of 6 cards competitors could redeem in the 14 and 20-Play Point prize packages. Play Points could only be exchanged once per meeting. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2020 tournament, the 4-League Battle, the 3 on 3 Battle, and the Shield Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded to Junior League competitors for participating in the official Champion's League 2020 tournament and 6 Play Points were awarded to Senior, Master, and Open League competitors who participated in at least 3 qualifying round matches. A further 4 Play Points were awarded to Junior League competitors who achieved 2 consecutive wins at the First Stage during the qualifying round and 8 Play Points to Senior, Master, and Open League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. 8 Play Points were also awarded to Junior League competitors who reached the single-elimination finals. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in either the 4-League Battle or 3 on 3 Battle, while 4 Play Points were awarded for participating in the Shield Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded per win in any of these 3 events. The Japanese promotional print features the Championship Series 2019 logo on the right edge of the illustration. The Regular print was reprinted in the Japanese subset. A version of the Full Art print was included in the expansion, which was also included in the GX Ultra Shiny subset. Gallery print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image3=GlaceonGXUltraMoon73.jpg |caption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image4=GlaceonGXSMPromo147.jpg |caption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image5=GlaceonGXHiddenFatesSV55.jpg |set5=Hidden Fates |illus5=5ban Graphics }} Trivia Origin The print features the version of . Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Ultra Moon cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Hidden Fates cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Glaziola-GX (Ultra-Prisma 39) es:Glaceon-GX (Ultraprisma TCG) ja:グレイシアGX (SM5M) zh:冰伊布GX（SM5M）